bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Yadōmaru
Lisa Yadōmaru (矢胴丸 リサ, Yadōmaru Risa) is a Vizard and was the former Lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Appearance Lisa's appearance is of a young adult woman with red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in two braided pigtails. She dresses in a long sleeved sailor fuku, with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated skirt, completed with a pink neckerchief. (In contrast to the Western-style uniforms worn by the students of Karakura High School). During her time in Soul Society she wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes. As she wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails though slightly shorter and was much more well kept with straight bangs. She also wore red squared glasses as opposed the oval ones she currently wears. Personality In comparison to her comrades, Lisa is one of the calmer, more sensible members of the Vizard. She is quite stern, serious, distant and secretive. She seems easily irritated and likes to read erotic manga (specifically, josei manga). She lends her ero-manga to other characters, including Love and Ichigo (who denies it). She is also very curious, and had a habit of spying on the captain's meetings during her time in Soul Society. Despite her rather distant personality, she appears to care about her fellow Vizard, as shown when she warned Kensei about an attack from a Hollowfied Ichigo. She has shown to have a playful side similar to her former captain Shunsui Kyōraku, as the two were close and shared in mutual advances toward each other. Background Original Bleach Story Lisa first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the warehouse of the Vizard, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow. Lisa is sitting on a floor while reading her manga as Ichigo and Hiyori fight. She is alerted when Ichigo's inner Hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori. When she witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, she, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Kensei asks Lisa if she is on guard duty can she make sure to watch Ichigo. Lisa tells him that she is keeping an eye on him even though she is more concerned with reading her manga and tells Kensei to leave her alone. Kensei simply states that he knows that she isn't paying attention cause she is more concerned with reading her porn magazine. Lisa later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area. Lisa waits with the other Vizard while Ichigo's inner Hollow emerges to take control over his body. Upon possession, Lisa asks Hachi to open the barrier he has placed around Ichigo, stating she will start the fight against Ichigo's Inner Hollow. Shinji asks her not to kill him to which Lisa responds that would be assuming he doesn't kill her first. Lisa enters that barrier and introduces herself as they begin to fight, which results in her right arm being injured.18 As Lisa finishes up her time fighting against the Hollowfied Ichigo, before he can attack her, Kensei steps in and attacks Ichigo, telling Lisa it's time they switch. After the fight Lisa is seen on the outside of the barrier trying to catch her breath. She asks Shinji how much break time they get, he mentions to her that since there are eight of them total in the rotation, ten minutes times 8 people would equal to eighty minutes. Though he is shortly corrected by Hiyori and corrects himself stating that it would be seventy minutes. Lisa thinks to herself that Ichigo is strong, much stronger then she had originally thought. While Kensei fights the Hollowfied Ichigo, Lisa thinks of the amount of time required to subjugate the inner Hollow, noting that its supposed to be an hour, more or less. Within the amount of time required the next time the rotation reaches her it will be the end of training. She later watches as Love fights against Ichigo, taking note that she is next in the rotation. She asks the other Vizard what's the longest time any of them have ever taken in the inner Hollow subjugation battles. Kensei notes to her that Hiyori took sixty-nine minutes and 2 seconds and tells her that Ichigo is up to sixty-eight minutes and 44 seconds. Lisa witnesses as the Hollow Ichigo prepares to fire a Cero at Love. Lisa yells to Love that its a Cero to which he yells back that he is aware of it, but before the fight can go further, Ichigo's Hollow form begins to rupture. Lisa looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains back control over his body he passes out. When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised. Orihime Inoue then shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit. They are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat. She then asks an irritated Kensei not to kill her. Shortly after Orihime leaves, Kensei asks who she was to which Lisa comments that she only talked to Ichigo and left quickly. When Shinji tells them who she is, how she is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her. Sometime later, Lisa gets into an argument with Ichigo when she questions if he has any talent. Ichigo comments how she isn't even involved in his training as she is involved in her porno magazines, but Lisa counters that she loaned him one of those magazines to which Ichigo immediately denies. Love admits that he borrows them as well and Lisa comments that she reads them two times a day. Ichigo states that he knows she has a dirty mind. Lisa retorts that she doesn't have a dirty mind, just a healthy interest. Lisa is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict. She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison. When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Lisa remains silent and goes to briefly speak with Shunsui, her former captain, after stepping on his head and asking him how long is going to play dead. Shunsui gets up revealing he was fine just as she had stated, telling her that he can't believe it, as she has grown so pretty since he last saw her. Lisa kicks him in the face and tells him to just lie there while she shows him how strong she has gotten. As she walks off, Shunsui tells her that he is glad that she is alright. She simply calls him an idiot and uses Shunpo to move back to the Vizard. When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the huge Hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Lisa is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle. Lisa stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian. As Hachi finishes off a group of Gillian, Lisa cuts one of the lopped off heads in half with ease. She tells Hachi to move it and stop throwing his enemies her way. She then moves to a Gillian that prepares to fire a Cero, but before it can, she completely shreds it in the blink of an eye. Lisa then intervenes when Tia Harribel tries to strike Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division from behind, striking her from above which forces the Espada back. Hitsugaya then states that there is no point of questioning if the Vizard are friend or foe under the circumstances. Lisa comments that the enemy of her enemy is her friend and that's all the reason she needs. While Hiyori and Hitsugaya engage in a childish fight, Lisa becomes irritated and decides to attack Harribel head on. Harribel comments on Lisa being the first, considering how she figured all three would attack her at once. Lisa notes that its unexpected, as she thought so too. Lisa while masked continues to battle Harribel and then releases her Shikai. Harribel is then alerted when Hiyori Sarugaki releases her Shikai and attacks her as well, followed by Hitsugaya who does the same. They all converge on her causing a large explosion. The battle is cut short however when Aizen intrudes and cuts down Harribel. Synopsis New Enemy, Sadow Yatsumaru arc : Note: Events in this arc are considered filler and are not part of the canon of this story, and therefore do not contest anything canon in this story. Though unnamed, Lisa first appeared while being briefed by Ryan on the arrancar army of Sadow. Shinji senses Sadow's forces arrive and the Vizard leave to protect the city. The arrancar introduce themselves as the Exequias and attack the Vizard. Lisa charges in and attacks to commander. She is shortly joined by Kensei and they decide to find a hole in the enemy's defenses while the other's protect Ryan. She goes on the attack, releasing a cero at the commander's eyes, while Kensei attacked from the side. This caused the Lieutenant to step in, and Lisa to release her zanpakuto. The fight is interrupted, however, when Shinji appears and releases his own zanpakuto. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping. Her skill in swordsmanship alone allowed her to take a Hollowfied captain-level combatant with only her sealed Zanpakutō. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is quite agile and flexible and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand to hand and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills. Flash Steps Expert: Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the 9th Division went missing around the same time as the captains that were sent to investigate. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is blue. Zanpakuto Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly): Lisa's Zanpakutō is considerably longer than most; resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is Smash (潰せ, tsubuse). With this command, her nōdachi transforms into a exceptionally-long spear with a blade, reminiscent of that of a Shaolin spade (a fanned-out blade with a silver outer edge), on one end and a heavy ball on its other end that increases her hitting power. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. : Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Lisa's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. ** Cero: Lisa demonstrates a blue cero when fighting Sadow's arrancar. It's power is unknown as it was deflected by the arrancar. ** Enhanced Speed: While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can move much more quickly, demonstrated when she moved past a Menos Grande while cutting it multiple times within mere moments. ** Enhanced Strength: While wearing her Hollow mask, Lisa has shown that she can cut through a Menos Grande using her sword with only one hand.